ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo Jake Power Hour/Transcript
curtains open to Pirate Island Jake: What are we going to do!? Izzy: Jake, relax. The science convention is just two days away. Jake: '''I know but, we have to get started on our '''Cubby: Captain Hook: '''(off-screen) I will! '''Jake, Izzy, and Cubby: '''Captain Hook! '''Captain Hook: '''That's right! It's me. '''Jake: '''What are you doing here? '''Captain Hook: '''I was going to tell you that this time I'll win the convention, and you lose. '''Skully: '''Hey look! Treasure! '''Captain Hook: '''Treasure? Where? and his crew ran inside their hideout '''Captain Hook: '''Hey! There's no treasure there. '''I'VE BEEN TRICKED!! gets out of the Jolly Roger, and searches for Jake and his crew Jake: Aw man, what we gotta do about the project I can't think of anything. Marina: '''(off-screen) Maybe Stormy and I can help. '''Jake: '''Marina! Stormy! '''Stormy: '''Hey guys, we got something to show you. Wanta come? '''Cubby: '''Sure we'll come. '''Jake: We'll try to get our project started! Remember to keep a look out for gold doubloons. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our Team Treasure Chest. Skully: Is every body ready? Jake: I've got my sword. Cubby: I've got my map Izzy: And I've got my pixie dust. Fairies gave it to me so we can use it to fly. But only in an emergencies. Jake: Come on Let's go find a project. Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Mermaid Lagoon Jake: Alright Marina, let's see what you got. Marina: Well, I want to give you something. I want to give you this. I called "The Teleporting Clam." it can teleport you anywhere. When you press this green button, it take you someplace else. But if you press the blue button, it take you back here. Jake: Cool. I'll might use it. I'll test it. disappears Pirate Princess Island Jake: '''appears What?! This is Pirate Princess Island. Time to go. disappears to Mermaid Lagoon appears '''Stormy: '''So did you get what you're looking for? '''Jake: '''No, this took me to Pirate Princess Island. But I'm going to use it to go to the greatest place in the universe. disappears '''Skully: Wow. That's... terrific. Marina: sighs Izzy: What's wrong, Marina? Marina: I'm just worried. Cubby: Why? Marina: I was worried that the Teleporting Clam's power might go out and Jake will never find a way back. Izzy: Don't worry about it Marina. He'll find another way back. You'll see. Rocket's house feels nervous Leo: Come on, Rocket. Cleaning you up is easy. You'll see. It's like taking a bath. Rocket: playing Leo: Don't worry Rocket. When you think positive things nothing can go wrong. appears Jake: '''Whoa! Hey, why do I have four fingers? Nah who cares. Wow, check out all this cool stuff I don't know where to start. '''Leo: This will do the trick. Rocket There! This part's clean. Jake HEY! HEY! HEY! '''Don't touch that! the mircophones out of Jake's hand That's my sister's mircophone! Who are you and how did you get in to Rocket's house. '''Jake: '''House? What do you mean!? This is a lab. '''Leo: the Teleporting Clam For your imformation, kid. This place is not a lab, is Rocket's house! Rocket his built this place with me and my team's help! Jake: '''Oh yeah! '''WHOOOOOAAAAA!! sucked into the box Leo: That'll teach you right! at the Teleporting Clam Hey, wait a minute! This isn't my sponge! disappears Jake: out of the box I ment to do that. Hey where'd he go? I must have scared him off. That means I have the whole place to myself. Now to look at the other things I can find. a theater Jake: on the radio ♪ Just off the shores of Never Land ♪ ♪ A hideaway at sea ♪ ♪ Yo Ho! Yo Ho! ♪ ♪ Let's Go! Let's Go! ♪gets destroyed, and another one come up and Rocket turns it on ♪ We're going on a trip ♪ In our favorite rocketship ♪ Sworing through the sky ♪ Little Einsteins ♪ ♪ Calm aboard ♪ ♪ Get ready to explore ♪ ♪ There's so much to find ♪ ♪ Little Einsteins ♪ radio disappears and another one appears ♪ Come on join together ♪ ♪ Come on and join the crew ♪ ♪ Yo Ho! Let's... ♪ radio land on top of it ♪ We're going on a trip ♪ ♪ In our favorite rocketship ♪ ♪ Sworing through the sky ♪ ♪ Little Einsteins ♪ ♪ Calm aboard ♪ ♪ Get ready to explore ♪ ♪ There's so much to find ♪ ♪ Little Einsteins ♪ radio disappears, and Jake and Leo come out on opposite sides and Jake use pixie dust, and Leo uses his conductor zapper and the pixie dust and the zap combined to make the billboard that says "The Leo Jake Power Hour." But the billboard falls on them. And we see Marina and Stormy riding on top of Rocket Jake: Category:Transcripts